Tampons are generally compressed absorbent structures typically shaped and sized to fit into a body cavity, such as, for example a human vagina. In conventional processes used for making tampons, relatively high drag forces may exist when loading certain types of molds. When some types of molds are axially loaded, relatively wide density profiles may be created along the length of a tampon product, such that a suitable tampon product may not be formed. For example, in a conventional two-stage molding process, a pledget or uncompressed fibrous material may initially be compressed in a lateral dimension via a crossdie compression step. This stage may form the uncompressed material into a cylindrical shape or cylinder of fibrous material. A subsequent stage may compress the cylinder of fibrous material in an axial dimension by pushing the cylinder into a cylindrically-shaped mold or cavity. This stage may create relatively high drag forces on the cylinder thus causing the relatively wide density profiles along the length of the tampon product.
In certain tampon types, for instance, shaped tampons with surface textures, e.g., flutes, petals or impressed patterns, the relatively high drag forces may hinder the formation of a suitable tampon product with the desired surface smoothness, shape and texturing. In these instances, the high drag forces may create imperfections in the surface smoothness, shape and/or texturing.
Often times, when shaped and textured tampons are removed from conventional molds, product removal may be difficult if the mold does not open or otherwise fails to release the product. In these instances, the manufacturing process may be delayed and additional time and expense may be incurred to open the mold and/or release the product from the mold.
Yet other certain tampon types may utilize the impact of fins or other features to mold a suitable tampon product with the desired shape and texturing. In these instances, the impact may create inconsistencies or irregularities in the density profile of the tampon.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce or eliminate any high drag forces on the fibrous material during tampon production. Furthermore, it may be advantageous to have a system and/or apparatus that can combine manufacturing elements or actions to improve manufacturing efficiency and capacity. In addition, it may be advantageous to have molds with improved opening and release capabilities. Moreover, it may be desirable to reduce or eliminate inconsistencies or irregularities in the density profile of the tampon. Further still, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and/or method of making a tampon that reduces or eliminates the high drag forces and/or inconsistencies or irregularities in the density profile of the tampon during tampon production and/or provide a mold with improved opening and release capabilities.